


i saw you in a dream

by atlasinhissleeping



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlasinhissleeping/pseuds/atlasinhissleeping
Summary: A small piece of dialogue between Kakashi and Tenzo after the war.(based off my spotify playlist that i put on shuffle and i saw you in a dream came on)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	i saw you in a dream

“You were there.”

Tenzo’s admission is quiet. He breathes into his words bashfully as if the stars were listening to their conversation. Kakashi inches closer, their thighs are pressed together now and if Tenzo wanted to, Kakashi would let him rest his weary head on his shoulder.

“What do you mean, Tenzo?” Kakashi asks. He feels a sharp pin of guilt puncture his chest because no, he wasn’t there. He hadn’t been there at all.

“I saw you in a dream.”

It’s then that Tenzo raises his head and meets Kakashi’s eyes. Kakashi still feels robbed. He wasn’t there. It had been months before he even saw Tenzo with his own eyes. Kakashi remembers the adrenaline rushing back in. He no longer had the sharingan so it was a pair of useless eyes flitting everywhere. Yes, he can recall. The frantic push and pull of his chest, his hands feeling too much and too little, and the way the air still smelled too much like unrooted dirt.

Yet, he pushes down on that guilt and brings up his hand to playfully tap Tenzo’s forehead. “What did you dream about?” Kakashi urges. _Did you think of me? While you were gone? Did you think of me often enough, that you dreamt about me?_ goes unsaid.

“Just you.”

“What kind of dream was it?”

Tenzo snorts and bumps shoulders with Kakashi. “Not the kind that you’re wanting it to be.” He sighs. “It’s funny because I saw you once. You were exactly the same and for a moment, I thought maybe, I got out and—”

Kakashi withdraws when Tenzo’s shoulders tighten and he looks downwards again. He remembers the way Tenzo’s body wouldn’t stop shaking after Kakashi tried to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. Tenzo’s eyes had been wide and wild like startled prey, and Kakashi didn’t even recognise himself in the Tenzo’s unfocused eyes.

“And I hadn’t. But when I saw you, I wanted nothing more than to sleep again but you didn’t come back. Well, not until you did.”

Kakashi is unsure of what Tenzo is trying to say, so he waits because Tenzo still hasn’t relaxed. Tension grips him from the base of his spine to his fingertips that dig into the branch they’re perched on.

Kakashi tries to ease that tension and cautiously places a hand over Tenzo’s knuckles. When Tenzo welcomes that touch, Kakashi gently presses down to placate Tenzo’s fingers before simply holding his hand. They’ve held hands before. The gesture is not foreign to them.

But Kakashi raises Tenzo’s hands to his mouth and softly presses his lips against Tenzo’s knuckles. This gesture is new, but the strings are cut and Tenzo all but melts against Kakashi’s body.

“I’m sorry.” It’s Kakashi’s turn to confess. “I wish I’d been there sooner.”

“It’s not your fault, Kakashi. It never has been.”

Kakashi’s throat is tight, and his _thank you Tenzo_ comes out strangled.

And all is well for the rest of the night, it’s no longer going to be the same but it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is more dialogue heavy than my usual pieces but i just wanted to write something
> 
> k/c/b!!  
> follow me on twt @mokutonyam i'm more active there


End file.
